Blood, Sweat & Precious Metal
by NEXArk-Zero
Summary: In the wake of Reign's death and the rise of Agent Liberty, a new superhero known as Nexus emerges to help combat the new threats in National City. But, just who is Nexus? Where did he come from? And is he truly here to help Supergirl, or destroy her?
1. Character Information

Author's Note:Hello all! I thought this time I'd start off different with a character bio, explaining a bit who is who in terms of original characters and certain characters who will be in this story.

* * *

Characters:

**Brendan Amalgamous Pax** \- A young man who took on the identity as the armored superhero called Nexus. He has no memory of where he came from, or who his parents are. While appearing human, he is in reality a techno-organic, a rare species which hails from a war-torn planet known as Cybertron. But in reality, Brendan is a direct descendent of Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobot Faction, but also shares DNA with Amalgamous Prime and Solus Prime who are members of the Original Thirteen Primes.

**Shatter** \- A former Decepticon who Brendan brought back to life, she is the sparkmate of Dropkick. She also watches over Brendan as one of his two guardians, keeping him safe and also acting as one of his two partners. She is a triple changer, which are cybertronians who can assume two different alternate forms. Her alternate modes are a McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II and a 1972 Plymouth Road Runner GTX.

**Dropkick** \- A former Decepticon who Brendan brought back to life, he is the sparkmate of Shatter. He, like Shatter, watches over him as the second guardian alongside Shatter. And like Shatter, Dropkick is also a triple changer. His alternate modes are a blue 1973 AMC Javelin and a Bell AH-1 SuperCobra attack helicopter.

**Blitzwing** \- Another former Decepticon that Brendan brought back to life. He was the last one that Brendan revived, and is also the third guardian. By far the most difficult, He is a triple changer just like Shatter and Dropkick. He is also a Seeker, which is a crack unit that possess superior tracking and detection skills and a high-level of firepower, and can "just get things done better than anyone else" His alternate mode is a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II.

**Optimus Prime** \- The awe-inspiring leader of the autobot forces and Brendan's father. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian known as Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix Of Leadership to command. While on Earth, he met a woman named Kaycee Simmons, who he fell for and ended up giving birth to their son, Brendan, ten years later. Sadly, Kaycee died giving birth to Brendan. In light of these events, and to protect their son, Optimus had Brendan hidden from the world. Due to this, Brendan grew up in a world with no mother or father. Optimus Prime's alternate mode is a red and white 1987 Freightliner FLA 96 Cabover Semi.


	2. Near Fatal Meetings

Author's Note: Yes, I know a story such as this would be classified as a crossover story. But I had forgotten to make it that and I think it'll get some more views if it's not labeled as one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Transformers. They belong to DC, CW and Hasbro. I only own my OC.

* * *

_**❛This is ten percent luck**_

_**Twenty percent skill**_

_**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**_

_**Five percent pleasure**_

_**Fifty percent pain**_

_**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name. . .❜**_

**[ — Remember The Name, Fort Minor ]**

Location: Airforce Hanger, Outside Of National City.

On the outskirts of National City was the abandoned Andrews Air Force base, originally used during the Vietnam War to send large planes over long distance, was now shut down. Most of the buildings were rotting and decayed, with the exception of one large hanger which seemed to be much cleaner than the others.

The sound of a welding torch sparking was heard within the hanger, followed by frequent flashes of blue light. Within the hanger, a young male with a welding mask was welding something into place, not something, someone. It was a large being, it's body had parts of a jet plane sticking out of certain places, it's face was almost like a pilot's mask, with the two air filters sticking out the sides of his face. This was accompanied by two glowing red orbs for eyes.

"**Can you go any faster? I hate standing in one place for such a long time...**" The mech said, his voice gruff but almost digital sounding as his massive arms folded over his cockpit like chest.

"Calm yourself, Blitzwing..." The male mech assured the one known as Blitzwing as he ceased his welding, lifting up the mask to reveal a smiling face, and uniquely glowing bright blue eyes. "I'm just trying to make sure that you don't fall apart on me, that's all. You think I enjoy picking up your pieces and putting you together?..." He asked Blitzwing, before he slipped the mask back on and continued to finish up his weld.

"**Honestly? I think you take joy out of this...**" Blitzwing remarked, almost sarcastically.

The male lifted the mask back up, stopping his welding. "Blitzy, out of the three of you, you were my proudest revival. You were in more pieces than the other two, and it wasn't easy trying to find the especially small pieces. So I consider the fact that you're moving around again to be an accomplishment..." He finished the weld up, putting the welding torch down on the bench as he picked himself up.

"Well, you're done. How about you try not to get the attention of the US Air Force next time, okay? We're trying to keep a low profile, and I get that you enjoy flying. But right now, it's not safe. After the whole incident with that Reign chick, it's become harder to do certain activities around here." The male explained, getting up off his work stool as he removed the mask from his head, placing it on the table.

"**Well, it gets really damn boring just sitting around. And unlike the two love birds, I don't have anyone to cuddle up with...**" he shuddered, feeling rather annoyed at that statement.

"Well, that's why I found an alternative. I know that you haven't scanned your second alternate form, so I got you a little present..."

the male made his way over to a car concealed by a tarp, pulling it back to reveal something that made Blitzwing's eyes widen in excitement.

Underneath the tarp was a sparkling 1987 Chevrolet IROC-Z Camaro. It matched Blitzwing's colors with the base color being a shiny metallic red followed by the secondary being a metallic pearl white. It had decals of a fighter jet soaring through the air running along sides. It had Forgeline 18×10 VX1R wheels with BFGoodrich G-Force Rival S 315/30ZR18 tires.

"I've been spending the past few weeks engine swapping her, she's got a beefed up LS7-V8 with an added supercharger. She'll put out about 9,500 RPMs. And she's ready for you to scan..." he patted the roof, as Blitzwing made his way over towards the car as it glistened under the fluorescent lighting.

"**You...you got this for me? I...I don't know what to say...**"

Blitzwing was speechless, as he didn't take the slightest in hesitation and began to scan. A green beam shooting out towards the car as it ran down the frame before the beam retracted back into his optics. The schematics of the vehicle's every detail now imprinted in his memories.

That's when Blitzwing began to transform, his massive body shifting down and rearranging before he was now an identical copy of the car that he scanned. With the exception of the shiny symbol that was on the front fenders of the car as well as plastered across the hood like a firebird on a trans-am. It resembled a red face, one of peace and freedom. This was the symbol of the Autobots.

"Well? How does it feel?..." He asked, walking over to the vehicle and placing a hand on the roof.

"**I LOVE IT!**" Blitzwing exclaimed happily, his lights flashing as the driver side door opened, clearly wanting the male to climb in.

"**...want to take a ride into the city and show off my new look?**" Blitzwing asked.

He didn't even say a word, simply grinning as he slipped out of his work overalls, revealing dark blue and a black t-shirt underneath before climbing behind the wheel of the car.

"Send a message to Shatter and Drop, let em know we went to pick up some things in National City." He told Blitzwing, closing the driver door before slipping on some pilot shades.

"**Already on it! Let's just see what I can do—**" Blitzwing explained as the engine turned over with a ferocious roar. The male reaching forward and grasping the gear shift as he dropped the car into drive, peeling out of the hanger and leaving nothing more than tire smoke in their rear view.

* * *

Location: National City Entrance.

After paying the toll, since the hanger was 30 miles beyond city limits, Blitzwing and his passenger were now driving into the city. His dark blonde hair flowing through the wind as he was leaning back into the seat. The steering wheel moving on it's own accord as Blitzwing was doing most of the driving.

Behind the shades, his eyes were watching as people went on with their daily lives. Well, people and aliens. It was a sight that he was used to at this point. It was a sight that him, Blitzwing, Shatter and Dropkick were used to seeing. A soft sigh passing his lips as he leaned back again.

"**Is something wrong? You're usually so enthusiastic when we get into the city...**" Blitzwing asked, his voice emanating from the radio that was in the center of the dash.

"I dunno, it's just...do you ever feel like you have a purpose? Like, a reason for being here?" He asked, pulling his shades down a bit as he looked down at the silent radio.

"**Of course I do! I was a former Decepticon after all, my purpose was to serve under Megatron and destroy anything I was told to destroy. But, that's not my purpose anymore. I'm an Autobot, and your guardian. I'm here to protect you, that is my purpose.**" Blitzwing explained, which earned a pat on the dashboard from the blonde who smiled softly.

"You, Shatter and Dropkick are more than just my guardians. You're my family, since...I don't really know who my family is." His tone softened, which made it obvious that it was a sensitive subject for him.

"**And we are honored to be a part of your family.**" Blitzwing spoke, trying to reassure him before his radio started to flash a bit.

That caught his attention, an eyebrow raising. "What's wrong, Blitzwing?"

"**I just received a recovery beacon from one of our friends, it's Dr. Vose. It only goes off when he's been attacked or is injured.**" Blitzwing explained, as the gearshift dropped into another gear, with the wheel making a sharp left turn as his vehicle form headed down a backroad.

"Dr. Vose? Who would be dumb enough to attack Dr. Vose?..." Brendan muttered softly, as Blitzwing's vehicle form turned another corner, coming to a stop outside a large building. It was one of National City's many research and development laboratories, but this one being the one that Dr. Vose works at.

The male climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him and running full spring into the building, but not before turning to Blitzwing.

"I'll keep radio contact, just be ready to come get me if things get hairy!" He called out.

"**Roger! I'm on standby!**" Blitzwing responded back, his windows darkening. To conceal himself as he remained idle in his spot.

"_I just hope Brendan can keep himself from doing anything stupid..._" Blitzwing thought to himself, watching as his charge ran into the building.

* * *

Location: National City R&D Lab, 4th Floor.

Brendan made his way out of the elevator, making his way over towards Dr. Vose's laboratory. When he made it around the corner, he quickly halted and back up behind the corner. He poked his head around, seeing Dr. Vose pinned against the wall by a raven haired male while a dark haired female was standing behind him. He could see the guy cutting one of Dr. Vose's arm talons off, which caused him to scream in sheer pain.

"...or maybe a little bit of fun." The man said, kneeing Vose in his back as he fell over to the ground. He handed the female the talon, as she inserted it into a security terminal.

That was when Brendan heard a sonic boom, and then the sound of a window shattering as he peered around the corner to see a familiar flowing red cape.

"Supergirl. Right on time as usual." He muttered softly, staying around the corner.

"I don't think he wants you going in there..." Supergirl said, making her way over towards the pair.

Though the male grinned, pulling out a silver grenade like device, which caused Brendan's eyes to widen.

"A sonic gren—" he had no time to finish as the man pressed the button, and a loud sonic shriek filled the air. A sound so piercing and painful that Brendan and Supergirl had to cover their ears.

Brendan was screaming, the sound was literally making him feel like his head was going to split open. He tried to access his comms, but the high pitched noise was interfering with his ability to reach Blitzwing. Finally, the sound ceased as the next thing he saw was Supergirl flying though the window next to him, but, for the brief moment before she went through the window, the two locked eyes.

Supergirl went flying through the window, and Brendan was still holding his head. The sound might've been gone, but the pain was still there.

"_Bzzzt!_ **Brendan!** _Bzzzt!_ **Brendan! Thank Primus, I can finally get a signal. Are you alright? I heard the sound of a sonic grenade go off—**" Blitzwing was speaking from the comms.

"Blitzwing! I need you, right NOW! Vose's lab is being broken into—" Brendan said, running a finger along one of his ears and noticing that it was bleeding. But the blood was a glowing blue instead of the conventional crimson color.

"**But, what about our protocol? You said transforming in public could be—**"

"I know what I said! DO IT!" Brendan exclaimed, trying not to make too much noise as he tried to make his way over to Dr. Vose, who was laying with his back against the wall.

"Vose!" Brendan called out, running over to him and getting down onto a knee.

Vose's eyes widened, reaching out with arms grasping the younger male's shoulders.

"Brendan! What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you—" Vose started, but Brendan cut him off.

"Blitzwing received your recovery beacon, I need to get you out of here..." He reached to try and help him up, but Vose shook his head.

"No! You need to go, right now!" He tried to get Brendan to go, but Brendan's shoulder was grasped by someone and he was thrown down the hall. Brendan slid along the ground before collecting himself, getting up off the ground to come into view with the man from before.

"Well, looks like we have an uninvited guest." He exclaimed, pulling out a strange silver pistol which he fired. An orange blast of energy emitted from the gun, and Brendan shielded himself the energy blast hit him full force as he slammed against the wall. A cry of pain left him as fell face first to the floor, watching as Vose was dragged into his lab by the man.

Brendan picked himself up, the pain flaring up in certain areas as he slowly made his way over towards the lab, a trail of glowing blue blood coming behind him. He managed to catch Supergirl flying into the room as well, but all that mattered to him was getting to Vose. By the time he made it there, he could see the man and woman, who had a small device in hand, Supergirl turned to see Brendan standing there, eyes widening at the sight of blue glowing blood dripping from him.

This gave the man the perfect opportunity to throw a grenade, which Supergirl shielded Dr. Vose from. But she knew she couldn't reach the other in time, as the explosion went off and Brendan was sent flying through a window.

He could feel himself falling for what seemed like an eternity before he landed on something, or someone. His eyes fluttered open to see the true form of Blitzwing holding him in his hand as he was floating in mid-air, a crowd of people below were looking upon the giant metal titan as if it was something they had never seen before, which truth be told, it was.

"Blitzwing...I..." The mech's helm shook, as did a finger to tell him to not talk.

"**Don't speak, I'm getting you back home. I'll have Shatter prep the med bay.**" He said, as he transformed into his McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II jet form, the seat belt gently wrapping around his charge as the rear thrusters ignited, with the jet roaring out of the city at high speeds.

Back at the Lab, Supergirl had witness the entire ordeal. Her eyes widening in the shock at what she had just witnessed.

"A Cybertronian? Here?..." She asked herself, watching as the red and white fighter jet disappeared from sight.


	3. An Encounter At L-Corp

Author's Note: Boy, we got off to a rather hot start didn't we? Dove right into the action, haha! Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro, DC and The CW. I only own my OC.

* * *

_**❛the only time you should look back**_

_**is to see how far you've come.❜**_

Location: Andrews Air Base, Outskirts Of National City

It had been a week since the attack at Vose's lab, Brendan had completely healed. But in that time period, a lot had happened. It was revealed that the President Olivia Marsdin was an alien, which stirred up a lot of anger amongst people.

With a line in the sand being drawn between humans and aliens, it was only a matter of time before there was a real explosion.

Brendan was currently on his computer, typing away on a 3D interactive holographic keyboard. The sound of heavy footsteps behind him as another Cybertronian came into view. This one was all red, having a slender feminine appearance. Her body seeming to be a combination of both car and jet parts, but still sporting crimson orbs.

"**You've been working for several days now, hun. Don't you think a break is in order?**" She asked, a look of genuine concern on her facial plates as Brendan didn't even look back when she first responded.

"Shatter, I can't. You saw what's going on out there? The president was revealed to be an alien, those people I saw at Vose's lab had stolen an EMP device and used to to fry her image inducer! And on top of that, not even Supergirl can save everyone on her own. She couldn't save me, and I was lucky to even come out of it!" Brendan exclaimed, continuing his typing as images repeatedly flashed on a holographic screen.

"**So what are you going to do? You expect to throw on a costume and try to save the day like Supergirl does**?" Shatter asked, arms folding over her chest as Brendan turned back towards her with a little grin.

"Actually, that's /exactly/ what I had in mind..." He told her, pushing a key as the images on the screen suddenly became one. This revealed that the images were actually one schematic for what appeared to be a suit of armor. In the corner, the name 'Nexus Mark I' was branded on it.

"...though, I think my costume won't be as conservative as hers."

* * *

Location: DEO, National City.

"...play it again." Came the voice of Alex Danvers, as she watched the image on one of the monitors play from the day at Dr. Vose's lap. It showed the giant metal being floating in the air above everyone, cradling a young man in his palm before transforming into a jet and taking off.

"That's definitely a Cybertronian." Kara said, solidifying on what she saw that day.

"What do we know about them?" Alex asked, looking over towards J'onn J'onzz for an answer, as well as Kara herself.

"Cybertronians hail from a planet known as Cybertron. They're a race of biomechanical aliens with the ability to transform into certain shapes. Mostly mechanical such as cars, jets, TVs, you name it, it can change into it." J'onn explained, with Kara soon cutting in.

"From what I heard, the planet has been at war for centuries. Their kind being divided up into two factions..." Kara mentioned.

"Yes, Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots fight for peace and freedom while the Decepticons fight for tyranny and conquest. But I never expected a Cybertronian to be on Earth. Last I ever heard of their kind ever touching down was in late 1987. But that was over 32 years ago..." J'onn explained.

"And the kid? Kara you said something was different about him?" Alex asked, turning over to her sister.

"Yeah, he didn't look human. But he wasn't like any alien I've ever seen. What kind of alien bleeds glowing blood?" Kara asked, remembering the sight of the guy who had managed to take a plasma blast dead on and still keep moving.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" A new voice entered the conversation, as all eyes turned to Brainy entering the room with a vial in his hand, containing the glowing blue blood from the guy.

"This blood you gave me, it's not blood. It's a special fuel source called Energon. It's what pumps through a cybertronian's veins. It's their lifeblood but also powers their weapons, nourishes them, and keeps them alive. However, this strand is very different from the regular, it has unique genetic properties that match that of someone's DNA. Who that person is, we can't seem to figure out. It seems that his identity isn't in any known database..." Brainy explained, handing Alex the vial as she look at at it.

"Wait, you're saying this kid bleeds Energon?" J'onn asked, seeming very astonished by Brainy's explanation.

"Yes, I did. Why, is that not good?" Brainy asked, head tilting in confusion.

"He's a Techno-Organic...I had only heard stories about them..." J'onn exclaimed, seeing surprised at the very fact.

"What's a Techno-Organic?" Alex asked, seemingly interested in this fact as well as Kara.

"They're Cybertronians whose physiology includes both technological and biological components. In this case, he looks human but is all Cybertronian underneath. Meaning that this boy had both a human and Cybertronian parent."

"Okay, that's good and all but how does that help us find them? Did anyone track where the jet went after it left the city?..." Alex asked, looking towards everyone for an explanation.

"We don't. The trail went cold a few miles outside of city limits. The Cybertronian must have some cloaking ability, that or he ran on foot because beyond the city is a large forest which extends for one hundred and fifty miles, plenty of places to hide."

Alex sighed, two fingers against the bridge of her nose. "Great."

* * *

[ Time Lapse: Five Days Later ]

Location: Andrews Air Base, Outskirts Of Central City

"**Brendan, I know that what happened that you started working on this but—**"

"**—Are you sure that this will work? We just—**"

"**—We just don't want to constantly have to keep tending to bullet holes and bruises every time.**" Asked Shatter, and her sparkmate Dropkick.

Dropkick was the shortest out of the three, being a cobalt blue with a combination of car parts and helicopter parts protruding from certain parts of his body. It appeared that he had no lip plates, but they were concealed behind a blue mask that had an electric green arc running along the mouth portion which flashed and surged whenever he spoke.

"I'm positive, I /want/ to do this. Remember what I told you a week ago, Blitzwing? About how I couldn't figure out my purpose? I know what it is now. I know what I have to do—" Brendan spoke, currently painting something with a paint gun. You could see the outlines of black metallic arm along. It was connected to the torso of what appeared to be a suit which was standing upright.

"**Heh, you think Supergirl will get jealous of you stealing her thunder?**" Dropkick snorted, which earned a little elbow nudge from Shatter.

"I'm not trying to steal anyone's thunder. I'm just going to try and help even the odds for Supergirl. The threats out there are proving too much even for her, and after the incident with the president, she's bound to have her hands overfilled..." Brendan finally finished painting, stepping back as he looked at the finished project.

"**Well, you're going to need a cool name if you're gonna be out there 'saving the day' in National City...**" Dropkick noted, looking down towards Brendan.

"I already have that in mind, I was thinking of..."

He looked at what he painted, which was the Autobot Insignia, but this one seemed much fancier as it had downward-pointing chevrons on the arms. The same insignia was also on the chest as it glowed in an lectric bluish hue.

"...Nexus."

That's when four glowing orbs lit up on the helmet of the suit.

That's when Shatter placed a finger to the side of her helm, the soft sound of radio chatter was emitting from it before speaking.

"**An alarm just went off in the L-Corp building. Armed men with guns have entered the building, and six guards were killed trying to stop them.**" Shatter spoke, with Brendan soon making his way over towards the suit of armor as the sound of it powering up was heard.

Looks like he was getting into the field sooner than he expected.

* * *

Location: L-Corp, National City

The entire building was on lockdown, curtesy of Mercy Graves who was using a tablet to hack the building security systems. Armed men on each floor to clear out anything alien, but also the guards as well. After all, they didn't want to run into any resistance.

That's when her radio went off, the sound of gunfire emitting from the other end of the chatter.

"_WE'RE UNDER FIRE! SEND BACKUP IMMEDIATELY!_" A solider's voice screamed, which caught Mercy off guard.

"What do you mean? How many men are you up against?!" Mercy responded back.

"_IT'S NOT A MAN! IT'S A—AHHHH!_" That's when the sound of a large weapon powering up was heard, then the radio went dead. A stream of worry filled Mercy's mind, mainly on what the hell it was that just took out one of her units.

In any case, she had to get what she needed much quicker now, making her way to an elevator and hitting a button, which would bring her down to the floor she needed to go.

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor just made it to the bottom floor, which was a room that appeared to have incomplete projects. Some of them appearing to be stripped apart.

Lena looked around the corner, and a look of worry was on her face as she saw the back door had been forced open.

"Of course she would come here..." Lena spoke, fear in her tone.

"And where is here? What is this?" Kara asked, following Lena as she entered the room.

"This is where I keep all my experimental prototypes." She turned back and pointed to Kara. "/Don't/ print that."

"Reporters Honor." Kara said, holding up a hand. The two then made their way over towards a table which contained pieces to a suit that appeared to have been disassembled mostly. It was an emerald green in color, but it was familiar to the both of them.

"Your mother's Lexosuit." Kara said, surprised at the sight of it.

"Yeah, it's in pieces now." Lena spoke, looking down and noticing that one of the arms was missing to it.

"Shouldn't there be another arm here?" Kara asked

That's when Lena realized, what Mercy had just stolen.

"Mercy took the bigger gun..." That's when the sound of a door closing was heard as both heads snapped towards the source. This turned out to be Mercy Graves, making their way over towards them with the missing arm of the Lexosuit placed over her own.

"I have to hand it to you, this suit is an exquisite instrument of death. This creation could really move humans into a new phase of...physical excellence." Mercy began, as if trying to taunt Lena.

"I know, it's why I made it." Lena remarked.

"Well then, join me? Once we destroy the image inducers, the aliens are gonna go crawling into the light. And then, we'll know exactly who we're fighting." Mercy offered, but Lena was not buying into it.

"I don't want to fight them, Mercy." She said to her.

"Well, isn't that what L-Corp is all about? Your fight for control and superiority?" Mercy asked

"No, it's about doing good for the world and helping clear the Luthor name!" Lena fired right back.

Mercy had a momentary pause, before slowly making her way over towards the two but they shuffled to the other side of the table and away from her.

"Do you remember when you were afraid to show Lex your little inventions? That you would hide them from him until they were absolutely perfect? Do you remember what he would do?..." Mercy asked, which just bringing up the name Lex Luthor made Lena angry.

"Yeah, he said they were cute and I should make them in pink." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"This is exactly what he was afraid of. That you would outshine him! I know you want to resist, but you are JUST LIKE ME! You don't want to just BE the best, you ARE the best." Mercy explained.

There was a little smile on her face, before she spoke again. "Oh, I know I'm the best. You're the one not living up to your full potential. You've chosen a side, I'd never do that." She spoke smugly, which seemed to start something in Mercy because she was glaring daggers at her.

"Well all you care about is lining your pockets!—" That's when Kara cut her off and chimed in.

"Also, because she's not a murderer—" That's when Mercy cut her off.

"Maybe that's because she hasn't tried it yet."

And that's when the wall behind them blew apart in a brilliant explosion. Mercy, Kara and Lena had to shield their eyes as a thick cloud of dust emitted from the hole...

...only for one of Mercy's soldiers to be chucked through it as he slid across the ground and against the wall.

He was really badly beaten, as he weakly looked up at Mercy.

"We tried to hold it off, but we couldn't. It killed all our men..." He said weakly, before losing consciousness.

"What do you mean—" Mercy's words were cut off when she heard loud footprints entering the room. Four bright blue orbs cut through the dust, as a figure was appearing through it. The closer it got, the much clearer it was, and finally it stepped out into the open.

It was a suit of armor, it had to be nearly six to seven feet tall. The armor was painted in what appeared to be twenty shades of black because it shined brightly under the fluorescent lighting. In his right hand was a large rifle of some sorts, it looked like an energy blaster because the barrel glowed in the same hue as the eyes. Speaking of which, there were four eyes, which glowed brightly. The chest and arms bore a symbol which had downward pointing chevrons on it, the entirely of the symbol glowed blue.

In its right hand, was another one of Mercy's soldiers who was unconscious as he held it up to her.

"**You left this upstairs.**" It spoke, it's voice distorted to hide whoever was behind the helmet. The armor then threw the man right to Mercy's feet.

Kara and Lena simply stood there, astonished by what had just came to their rescue. And Mercy, she looked both intimidated and angry.

She fired the arm gun that was on the piece of the Lexosuit she stole, which fired a blue beam right towards the armor. But the result was something nobody expected, the beam hit, but the armor barely even moved, but instead looked down at where he was shot.

"**...I'm confused? Was that supposed to really do anything other than tickle?**" It asked, tilting its head at her.

Whoever this was, they seemed to appear on Kara and Lena's side.

Lena then went for the other arm that was on the table, grasping it and blasting at Mercy who side stepped to avoid the shot. Lena then moved Kara towards a back door, opening it.

"Kara, get inside." She said, as Kara nodded and rushed into room without second thought.

That was when Lena stepped next to the armored warrior, feeling a bit protected by them.

"This doesn't change anything!" Mercy roared, firing at the armored warrior again but this time Lena blocked the shot with an energy shield. Which the warrior used to their advantage as the raised their weapon to Mercy. The weapon quickly powered up and fired bolts of energy at Mercy, who had to put up her own shield as she was pushed back a few feet.

That was when the warrior went in, going after her as he raised is fist preparing to strike Mercy but she blocked it with her own hand, as the gauntlet gave her additional strength, but even it seemed like it was not enough.

That was when Lena joined in, directing Mercy to her as the two began fighting one another, with Lena being thrown back against the wall. Mercy throwing a wide right swing but Lena avoided it, just to lock her weapon onto Mercy as she did the same with her.

"You don't deserve the Luthor name...earth traitor." Mercy hissed, that was when the door Kara went through was blown off, and Supergirl came flying out, pinning Mercy to the wall.

"You're wrong, the Luthor name doesn't deserve Lena." Supergirl corrected, placing Mercy's hands behind her back and restraining her.

"Supergirl, I'd ask how you bypassed the lockdown but—" Lena started but Supergirl cut her off.

"—but you're in a crisis and you're happy to see me?" Supergirl spoke, a soft smile on her lips.

That was when Lena turned her eyes towards the armored figure, who was making her way over towards Supergirl and Mercy. He grasped Mercy's arm, removing the gauntlet from her as he wiggled it near her face.

"**In case you decide to get any cute ideas.**" He remarked, handing it over to Lena, who took it with a nod.

"_Who is this? And where did they come from?..._" Supergirl thought, watching the interaction between armored warrior and Lena.


	4. Cause She's Free Falling!

**Author's Note**: Phew! I am so sorry for the delay! I had some work related issues to sort out. So, in response to a review I read a while back. I wanted to say that, the suit that Brendan wears is based on the USIF Powered Assault Armor from the Section 8. With some alterations to it of course in terms of weaponry and strength of the armor as a whole. And with Brendan's powers, he'll be able to do much more with it too. But as to what, we'll have to just wait and see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supergirl or Transformers, they are rightfully owned by Hasbro, DC and The CW. I only own my OC.

* * *

_**❛The more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest its head.❜**_

[ — General Shepherd, _Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2_ ]

Location: DEO Headquarters, National City

Brendan, under the guise of his armored persona Nexus, had decided to help in bringing Mercy Graves to the DEO headquarters to be locked up, ironically, alongside her brother Otis. Of course, Brendan saw this as the man who had shot him a week ago and it took every ounce of willpower not to break the man's nose when he looked at him.

The stares that he got all around were to be expected, some gasping in awe and others feeling intimidated by his appearance as a whole. Throwing Mercy into a cell next to her brother, with the shielding closing behind her.

"**How fitting. Scum being placed next to scum...**" Nexus mused, watching as Mercy locked her eyes with the armored being.

"And what are you supposed to be? The DEO's newest lapdog?..." She remarked, which earned her a chuckle as he stepped forward towards her cell. He leaned down, using the outer walls of the cell to support him as he looked right into her eyes. Even behind the shielding, Mercy felt a bit of a chill by Nexus's intimidating presence. Those four glowing orbs piercing right into her very soul, as if he was marking her for death.

"**I don't work for the DEO, I work for /nobody/ except myself...**" He said, his tone soft but stern enough. Though he saw Supergirl and a DEO Agent making their way back towards them, deciding it was best to step back. In which he did, taking several steps back and standing in the spot he stood in before.

"You know they say the Graves Twins are collectors items." The DEO Agent said to Supergirl, who nodded.

"Vintage Lex Era." She added.

"You know, I heard they're worth more if they're /never/ let out of the box." The Agent replied, looking over towards Mercy and Otis.

"The people are angry, Agent Danvers. Their fear is metastasizing." Mercy spoke, pressing a hand up against the shield that blocked them her from the outside world.

"And you can't stop it." Otis finished, a smug grin on his face which caused Nexus's head to snap in his direction.

"**Do you two have an off switch? Or do these cells have a mute option cause I'm seriously jonseing to find a way to shut you both up.**" Nexus spoke, his head snapping to Mercy, then back to Otis.

"Why don't you do it yourself, tin-man?" Otis spoke, which caused Nexus to release a soft growl as his fist balled up. But a sigh left him as he shook his head softly. He wasn't going to let himself get baited by xenophobic scum. Instead he turned to Supergirl and Agent Danvers, then back towards Otis.

"**When this whole ordeal is over, we're going to find a location, and I'm gonna knock your teeth so far down your throat you're gonna stick a toothbrush right up your ass to brush 'em.**" Nexus spoke, with every word said seriously, yet calmly which caused Otis to actually gulp a bit.

With his threat told, he turned away and began to walk towards the outer courtyard of the DEO Headquarters. He was heading towards the outside portion, as he planned to leave. He didn't feel like sticking around and the stares were getting to Brendan.

As he walked up the stairs, and through the double doors he looked out towards the city. The sun had gone down and the night was rolling in, he had to get back to his guardians. He had a lot of work to do, in regards to the Nexus suit. He'd have to find a way to make it portable, easier to transform on the go and much quicker transformation time.

"You know, I never got to say thank you."

The sudden sound of someone's voice pulled him from his thought process, as his helm turned to be greeted with the flowing blonde hair of Supergirl.

"**Oh, well. It's no problem.**" Nexus spoke

"I'd like to ask you some questions? I mean, if you'd be alright with it?" Supergirl asked, stepping forward a bit to get a better look at him.

That's when Brendan saw a message pop up on his HUD.

:: **need you to come home, got dinner ready and the suit is running low on power.** ::

— From Shatter

Brendan internally sighed, before turning to Supergirl.

"**Perhaps another time? Something just came up and I must go.**" He spoke, getting closer to the edge.

"Wait! Can I at least get your name?" Supergirl spoke, watching as the armored warrior stepped backwards towards the ledge.

"**You can call me...Nexus.**" He spoke stepping off the edge as he entered a freefall off the side of the DEO Headquarters. That's when his feet ignited with blue flames along with his palms, as his free fall suddenly stopped and he flew upwards towards the skies.

Supergirl caught a gust of wind in her face as she watched the one who called himself Nexus fly back up, circling around before taking off. A loud sonic boom echoed across as Nexus disappeared from sight.

"Damn, even I couldn't fly that fast the first time." Supergirl mused

* * *

Location: Mount St. Hillary, Oregon.

Large blue metallic digits tapped against the keys of a large, golden colored computer as images flipped through. The familiar sound of the National City News being heard in the distance as a large mechanical figure with electric blue hues eyed the screen.

'_In other news, a new hero has emerged in National City under the crisis of the recent L-Corp attack that happened earlier this afternoon. An armored figure who inside sources has revealed himself to be called Nexus. Nobody knows who he is, or what he wants. But his motives seem to be clear that he wants to protect the people.'_

The TV Anchorwoman spoke, as images of Nexus escorting the Graves into the DEO Headquarters with Supergirl. Blue optics widened when the the familiar symbol was visible on his chest and shoulder. The colossal mech turned, his identity still masked by the brightness of the screen

"Ratchet, I need you to bridge me to National City. Something just came up that merits investigation..." A deep, baritone voice emitted, as the head turned back towards the monitor, the frozen image of the armored figure shown on the screen.

* * *

Location: Andrews Airforce Base, Outskirts Of National City.

After making it back to the base, and a hot meal made by Shatter, Brendan was back over in his workshop. He was looking at a 3D holographic image of the Nexus Armor. The look on his face showed he was deep in thought.

"Hm, deployment time could be severely cut in half if there was a way to make the suit more portable." He said softly, looking at the design.

"Why not make it into a backpack? Wouldn't that reduce deployment time?..." A voice pulled Brendan from his thoughts as he turned back, seeing Blitzwing standing right behind him. He was already on one knee, looking at the projected 3D image with him.

"Hm, as good as that idea is. It'd be very difficult to try and compress some of those larger pieces. No, we need something portable and not so...noticeable." He mused, and that's when an idea hit Blitzwing.

"What about nanotechnology? You could deploy the suit using nanites! It'll reduce time, and you can fit the entire suit into a watch or belt." Blitzwing spoke, which got Brendan's attention as he turned to him.

"Dude, that's brilliant! We could download the entire suit into the digistruct nanites that we created last year and put it in wristwatch. It'll reduce deployment time, and it'll be much easier to conceal." He was already furiously typing away on the interactive keyboard as a wrist watch appeared alongside the image of the suit.

Further back, in the 'lounging' area of the base, Dropkick and Shatter were watching as their charge and Blitzwing were working on the new armor deployment system.

"The kid is smart, but do you ever think he'll realize who he's related to?..." Dropkick asked, a look of concern on his facial plate as Shatter wrapped an arm around her mate, pulling her close to him.

"He'll figure it out eventually, but for now, let's not say anything of it. If he were to find out who his father was, that would draw a lot of attention to...unwanted suitors." Shatter spoke, looking at her old Decepticon insignia, located on one of her wings, that had been scratched off.

The last thing she wanted, was for any of 'them' to find out. For it would destroy this city, and all the inhabitants in it.

* * *

Time Lapse: A Few Hours Later

Brendan, now donning the Mark II Nexus Suit, was currently flying out towards the outer limits of National City. Flying close behind him were Shatter and Blitzwing, both assuming their Jet Forms. Shatter's being a red and white McDonnell Douglas AV-8B Harrier II and Blitzwing being a white and red McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II.

"**The test flight seems to be going well, the new armor feels less cumbersome due to using lighter, yet thicker materials.**" Brendan spoke, doing several barrel rolls with laughter leaving him, he seemed to really be enjoying himself as he continued to soar through the air.

That's when a warning appeared on his HUD, showing that a strange dispersal of energy was released not too far from their location. This was then followed by another warning, this one showing an object falling a few thousand feet above them.

Brendan looked up, eyes squinting as he zoomed in on the object rapidly descending towards them before eyes widened in shock.

"**Holy shit that's—**" Brendan had zero time to react as he flipped over, flying upside down with outstretched arms.

"Brendan, what are you—" Shatter didn't even finish as suddenly a red and blue blur collided with Brendan at high speed, knocking him out of the air as he was sent plummeting to the ground below. The combined velocity of both the object and Brendan caused them to hit the ground with a loud boom, creating a fairly large crater.

"BRENDAN!" Both Shatter and Blitzwing screamed as they flew towards the crater, finding that the Nexus Suit was still in tact, but Brendan was not moving. What it was that was on top of him was even more astounding, it was Supergirl, though her face seemed to be glowing with a greenish hue.

A soft groan caught them off guard, as they saw the helmet of the suit beginning to shake a bit.

"**That's going to hurt later...**" Brendan said softly, gently picking himself up as he held Supergirl in his arms.

"**...We need to get her to the DEO, she was exposed to a massive amount of Kryptonite which has somehow contaminated the entire planet's atmosphere.**" He said, looking up towards his guardians as they nodded.

The three then took to the skies, heading off towards National City.

* * *

Location: DEO HQ, National City

"Director Danvers! We got a situation here!" One of the DEO Agents spoke, causing Alex to be pulled from her thoughts as she made her way over towards said agent.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" She asked, looking at the monitor, which was actually a radar screen. Three blips rapidly making their way towards the city.

"Three unidentified objects just flew into the city limits, they appear to be heading this way." He replied, rapidly pressing keys to try and get an idea on what it was that was coming.

"What are they—" Alex was interrupted by the sound of loud sonic booms, causing her head to snap back towards the outer area of the HQ, her eyes widened at the sight. As did any agents who were on the floor.

Flying in, was Nexus, who was accompanied by two fighter jets. It wasn't the fact that they were fighter jets that shocked everyone, but the fact that they had no pilots in the cockpits! The joysticks, and several buttons were moving and being operated on their own as Nexus landed in the outer area of the HQ.

In his massive metallic hands, was an unconscious Supergirl. Alex quickly bolted towards the pair, until she was standing face to face with Nexus. Her stare literally burning into Brendan's very soul.

"**I suppose you'd like an explanation?**" Nexus asked, Alex's features never changing.

"You're god damn right." Was all the Director of the DEO said.


	5. Conditional Trust

**Author's Note**: Another chapter is here! That accursed writers block has finally decided to remove itself! I did see a question that was asked, and I wanted to answer that.

**Jason Hunter**: Dropkick, Shatter & Blitzwing have hardlight holograms which they use when they need to blend in further. But they won't ever be fully human, nor will they use them all the time. It's only used in specific situations. Who their face claims shall be? I haven't decided as of yet. I'm trying to stick as close to canon as I can be, in terms of Lena finding out about Kara's identity, I'm gonna let that be revealed like it was in the show.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supergirl or Transformers. They rightfully belong to The CW and Hasbro.

* * *

**Location: DEO Headquarters, National City.**

Blitzwing and Shatter circled the outside of the DEO headquarters, not wanting to leave their charge's side while he was within the building. He was currently placing Supergirl on a table, the glow of kryptonite evident in her veins.

Alex looked towards Nexus, who could feel her cold, deathly glare upon him as she made her way over towards him.

"If you had anything to do with this—" She started, but was cut off by Nexus.

"**Hold on there! What would I have to gain from killing Supergirl? Fame? Fortune? I could not care about /any/ of those things.**" He nearly growled at her.

If it was one thing Brendan hated the most, it was being blamed for something he had no involvement in. And his anger was helping push away some of the aching pains he felt in his body when Supergirl tanked him into the ground. He definitely felt something break when he landed, that was for sure.

Alex said nothing more to him, and simply left the room. This left Nexus alone with Supergirl, not entirely though as there were still others in the room with him.

The suit diagnostic read out that one of his ribs had broken, and his clavicle had fractured in several places. This, along with a few broken fingers and some bruises along the forearm, showed that even with his Techno-Organic nature and the Nexus Suit, he was not on the same level of strength and power as Supergirl was. He could still get hurt, and he could still feel pain.

It was a reminder that despite his alien nature, he was also human.

That was when he was pulled from his thoughts, watching as Alex returned with Lena Luthor in tow. In her hands was a small, blue and red device. It was no bigger than a Game Boy. But Nexus knew, that it had to be for Supergirl.

"Oh my..." Brainy started, looking at the object that Lena held within her hands.

"...A radiation-controlled proto-environment housed in a vacuum-sealed, mechanical exoskeleton contained in a spring-loaded two-millimeter disc." He finished, as they all made their way over towards the table where Supergirl laid.

"Supergirl is going to have to stay inside this until we figure out how to detoxify the atmosphere." Lena stated, looking towards everyone around Supergirl.

"**Then let's get a head start on that.**" Nexus spoke, getting everyone's attention as they turned to him.

"**I'll get started on figuring out how to get the kryptonite out of the air.**" He told them, turning to head towards the door, only to be stopped by Alex who had managed to get between him and the door.

"You're not going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned, YOU are the one who did this to her." Alex started, her fingers hovering over grip of her holstered weapon, as if she /wanted/ him to try and do something stupid.

There was a soft sigh that escaped from the filter of Nexus's helmet, looking back towards the group and then the unconscious Supergirl.

"How can we even trust you, if we don't even know who you are?" Alex continued, her words were managing to get to him.

Silence filled the room for nearly a minute, before finally he spoke.

"**You're right. You should at least know—**" And that's when the four glowing orbs on the helmet flashed, and something happened.

The entire suit glowed, then it began to digitally deconstruct. All of the pieces going towards one location which was the right wrist. A humanoid figure began to take place in the suit of armor, but it was hard to see who it was due to the light that shone around him. Finally, the last of the suit entered what appeared to be a wrist watch, and the light faded.

And there stood Brendan, his identity fully revealed to everyone in the room. Some of which were taken aback by this discovery. There was a roll of his eyes as his arms folded over his chest.

"Not what you were expecting? Kinda figured that part out by all the looks you're giving me."

* * *

**Location: DEO Headquarters, National City**

After getting Supergirl into her suit, which would filter out the kryptonite toxic air and keep her alive, Alex decided to focus on Brendan. She had gotten a brief history from him. Though, she did get a lot of unanswered questions from him. Mostly about who his parents were.

Brendan couldn't answer that. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but it was more of he couldn't. He didn't know either. He explained how he had been left at an orphanage in Chicago at infancy. After he turned fifteen, he ran from the orphanage and moved from location to location, finally making a home in National City.

He also explained how he revived and rebuilt Shatter, Dropkick and Blitzwing. The three of them then taking Brendan in as their charge to take care of him and keep him safe.

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I'm impressed with how long you've been able to stay off the grid. Especially when you've been living with three giant aliens." Alex commented, which earned a shrug from Brendan's shoulders.

"Yeah, everyday is a gift." He mused, leaning back into the chair as he ran fingers through his hair.

"Plus, I had to rehabilitate those three before I even considered letting them out into the open. Trust me, it wasn't easy." He could recall the countless days he had to work with them, trying to help them overcome their urges to run back to the Decepticons.

Dropkick being the most difficult, due to his violent tendencies and desires to 'pop' humans with his de-atomizer. It took two full years before he could trust him enough to reactivate his weapons.

He pulled himself from his thoughts before leaning forward, looking at the DEO Director.

"I can help try and detoxify the atmosphere, if that's what it'll take to cement my trust with you?" Brendan told her, his tone being rather serious as he wanted to ensure that they could trust him.

Alex looked at the younger man long and hard. She could tell, he just wanted to prove himself. And while she was still feeling hesitant, she felt like in order to save her sister, she'd need his help.

* * *

**Location: DEO Headquarters, Vehicle Maintenance Bay, National City**

When the director said that they'd be having guest, they never expected their guest to be three giant metal aliens.

People stared in awe at the massive titans that walked before them, their metallic feet thundering with every step they took. Alex herself was nearly taken aback by their sheer size, and felt seemingly smaller as they stood before her. In all her time in the DEO, she thought she had seen all kinds of aliens, but never ones like this.

Brendan stood was sitting on Shatter's shoulder, the latter was gently speaking in an unknown language to the techno-organic who responded with the same language. Finally ending the conversation, he hopped off Shatter's shoulder and landed right in front of Alex.

"They've agreed to help, and we'll offer any intel we have to help speed up the work." Brendan spoke to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

"**However, we do have one condition.**" Came the voice of Shatter, who came down to one knee. Her crimson hues staring into the eyes of the DEO Director.

"And that is?" Alex said calmly, trying to remain professional.

"**Our advancements in weaponry, as well as the designs for Brendan's Nexus Armor, are strictly off limits.**" Shatter spoke, raising a digit at the woman, who backed up a little bit.

"**We've witnessed your capacity for war. It would _absolutely_ do more harm than good.**" Shatter continued, before standing back up to her feet.

It didn't take Alex long to come to a decision.

"We accept your conditions. All of our tech is at your disposal for use, do whatever you guys can to help detoxify the atmosphere. Lena will be here shortly, and she'll give you whatever she has to help speed things up as well." Alex told the four, with Brendan nodding before turning back towards the three Cybertronians.

"Alright, let's get set up. We gotta get started like yesterday, so assholes and elbows you three." Brendan told them, in which Dropkick snorted.

"**You don't have to tell me twice.**" The cobalt mech remarked, which earned a soft grin from Shatter.

* * *

**Location: Interstate, Near National City Limits.**

As the day went by, and the sun started to settle, a large truck drove along the interstate. It was a red and white 1987 Freightliner FLA 96 Cabover Semi. The windows were completely tinted, hiding the driver from view from anyone. The familiar logo of the Autobots in plain view on the sides of the trailer.

The truck emitting a low roar as it went into low gear, heading onto the off ramp that lead straight to National City. Whoever was behind the wheel of this truck, one thing was for certain.

They were on a mission, as within the truck a monitor showed pictures of a familiar armored figure: Nexus.


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

Author's Note: I know, it took a while for me to post the last chapter. I was just running into some blocks. Let's hope that I can pull more inspiration! I've been rewatching more of The Flash, as well as Supergirl. And honestly? I can't wait for when this story gets to the Elseworlds Saga. I have /a lot/ of ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or Transformers. They belong to CW and Hasbro. I only own my OC.

* * *

_**❛ Upon this journey I fight, from the day into the night**_

_**There is no place you can hide, I'm getting closer**_

_**My mission plainly assigned, my enemies I will fight**_

_**It's just the matter of time 'til this is over! ❜**_

**[ — Spy Hunter, Saliva ]**

Location: DEO Headquarters, National City.

Lena Luthor was currently heading down the hall to the makeshift lab that had been set up. She had seen quite a lot over the past few years, but nothing could've prepared her for this. She was working with an alien race that she never even had seen before, and this was saying something because she had seen a lot.

She had been working with Brendan, the Techno-Organic, for the past few days to try and detoxify the atmosphere for Supergirl. At first, it was odd. Because on the surface, he looked human, but beneath the skin was biomechanics, metallic organs and glowing blue blood. It was almost like something out of a sci-fi movie.

And then there were his guardians, the three metallic titans who he had called his family for so many years. She had learned a bit about them.

There was Dropkick, who was the shortest of the trio. Despite his size, he had quite the temper. Blitzwing was other male of the group, who was mostly silent yet helped point things out to Lena to help assist her. Then, there was Shatter, who was the only female of the three. Lena could already tell from the moment she saw her, that she was like the mother to Brendan.

She was also the one who strongly enforced upon their agreement in working together with the DEO, in regards to their weapons tech and the Nexus Suit were strictly off limits. It was understandable, with weapons such as theirs, in the wrong hands could lead to unpredictable damage and deaths.

Supergirl had also awakened a bit after the agreement was made, but she had not been made aware of who was helping out make the atmosphere safe for her again. It was probably a good thing at the moment.

"OW! God dammit!" A loud voice pulled Lena from her train of thought as she made her way around the corner to find Brendan, sitting at a bench on his lonesome with his right arm appearing to be flat back against the bench.

Getting closer, she saw that the skin on his right arm was completely peeled back, a hand cupping over her mouth as she finally saw what was beneath. His entire arm was cybernetic, a chrome gunmetal grayish color that was a bit transparent. Blue lines flowed along the arm, similar to that of the veins of a human as it pumped fresh Energon, the lifeblood of the Cybertronian race.

However, there was a spot that he seemed to be working on. There was a massive gash on the lower part of the wrist, which seemed to spark a bit. That was when Brendan's head turned slightly.

"If you're going to stand there and gawk, then at least come and help me out?" His voice cut through the silence like a knife, which caused Lena to jump a little bit.

"I...um...sure!" She said, making her way over towards the bench before pulling up a stool to sit on his right side.

He reached over, grabbing a pair of glasses off the table. They looked almost like a regular pair of reading glasses, but, there was a small nub near the left lens.

"Put these on, I designed them myself. My ion torch emits light that is harmful to human eyes, these will ensure you can still see while I use it." He told her, as Lena reached out and put the shades on. Her fingers grazing over the nub which caused the clear lenses to suddenly go black. She, however, could still see.

He then handed her some tweezers. "There's a piece of broken shrapnel left over from when Otis Graves shot me, it's messing with the joints in my fingers. I need you to use these to pull it out, but be gentle and slow. You pull too hard or too quick, and it'll break off." He instructed her, the woman nodded slowly as she took the tweezers and guided them gently into the open gash.

"You ever play Operation as a kid?" He asked her, the latter nodded. "Well it's just like that, my pain receptors are still active so don't graze the sides, cause it hurts more than you think."

Getting into the gash, Lena gently squeezed down on the piece of shrapnel that was sticking out from the wound. That's when she pulled upwards, slowly and steadily as a soft squish noise emitted from the open wound. As she pulled it free, a trail of Energon dripped from the bottom. She looked at his face, and could see that he was definitely feeling it.

"It's alright, you probably just freed up the Energon line that the shard was blocking. That'll heal on its own." He assured her.

Finally, the shard came free and she placed it on the table. There was a sigh of relief as he took a deep breath.

"Did...did that hurt?" She asked, concern coming from her tone.

Brendan shook his head. "It's nothing I can't handle, think of it as ripping off a band aid. It hurts for a few seconds, but is replaced by sweet bliss."

That's when he raised his left arm up, the flesh peeling back and the arm suddenly transforming into what appeared to be a welding torch. The tip then ignited in a greenish hue, as he moved it down and began to weld at the open gash. It only took a two minutes, but as soon as it was done the flesh of his right arm peeled back over. The torch transformed back into his regular hand, as he squeezed and wiggled the fingers of his right hand.

"Ah, that's better! I can finally flip off people who cut me off on the highway." He teased jokingly of course, putting all the tools he had brought out back in a little toolbox before putting it off to the side.

Lena watched him, observing his behavior. Despite the situation, he maintained a level headed and somewhat childish attitude. It usually irked her when someone acted childish in serious situations, but with him she could tell that he was doing it to mask the guilt. All the people in the DEO blame him for Supergirl's condition, accusing him of all of it.

She felt bad, she knew what it was like to be blamed for things that she didn't do. After all, she was a Luthor and she always seemed to get blamed her brother's past mistakes.

"I'm gonna head upstairs." Brendan spoke, grabbing his jacket off the chair before walking over towards the elevator.

Lena, however, continued to stand there in her own thoughts.

* * *

Brendan was sitting in the elevator, his mind wandering. There was so many things going on now, so many new things have happened in the past few weeks. Becoming Nexus, saving Supergirl, revealing his identity to the DEO.

All of it was just causing him to have mixed signals, he just couldn't focus on any one thing. His thought process however, was interrupted when he heard the sound of his internal comm going off.

**:: Brendan, we've picked up a distress call from another one of our allies. There's an attack on the Precinct at Fourth Street. Dropkick is already there doing recon. ::** Responded the voice of Shatter from the other end of the comm.

"I'm on my way. Tell Dropkick to maintain vehicular cover until I say otherwise." Brendan told her, just in time for the elevator doors to open on the top floor of the DEO. He could already see people mobilizing, doing the same thing. He also saw Director Danvers talking to a now awake Supergirl, who was still wearing her protective filtration suit.

Ignoring the conversation, Brendan instead headed towards the open balcony. He moved around several agents, not even paying attention to them. He had to make it to the precinct first, knowing the DEO they'd take too long. He had to be faster.

Supergirl, while still talking to Alex, noticed the out of place Brendan moving towards the balcony. When Alex noticed that Supergirl wasn't paying attention, her head turned towards the direction she was staring at only for her eyes to widen when she saw Brendan climbing the balcony rail that led to a steep drop down the side of the building.

Alex literally ran full sprint towards the balcony, only to watch as Brendan lept off the open rail with Alex reaching out to catch him.

Brendan however, instead twisted the dial on his wrist watch which caused the digital armor pieces reappear as they formed around him. They quickly snapped onto his body, locking into place as the jets on the feet as well as the back area ignited, giving him lift only seconds before he was able to make impact.

The thrusters went full power, literally creating a thunderous boom as Alex watched the armor vanish around the corner of a building. An annoyed sigh leaving the director's lips.

Supergirl, however, had seen the entire thing. And simply stared at her sister with arms folded over chest.

Someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

Location: National City Precinct, Fourth Street

Nexus landed a few feet towards the entrance of the precinct, the ground cracking underneath the armor's weight as he looked towards the building. Using thermal vision, he looked into the building and saw multiple heat signatures.

Some of which, were attacking others.

"Engage non-lethals." Brendan said

"_**NON LETHAL FORCE: ENGAGED!**_" The suit responded, in an automated female voice, as Nexus stomped right into the building. He didn't even bother using the front door, instead tearing it off the hinges like cheap aluminum and tossing it aside as he rushed inside.

As he walked in, he noticed several identical officers attacking others, the glow in their eyes definitely signified an alien presence. The first one he went after tried to jump him, running full speed only for Nexus to swing his arm out, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

Another one jumped on his back, trying to see if he could pin him down, but Nexus boosted backwards into a wall. Not with crushing force but enough to cause him to release his grip.

That's when the 'PING' of a bullet bouncing off the armor caused him to snap around. One of the clones had a gun in hand, and was firing off rounds blindly at him. Some of the bullets were ricocheting awfully close to some of the innocent officers.

There were too many of them, and not enough time to stop all of them before they hurt someone. So instead, Nexus hovered back towards the center. His palms now surging with green electricity.

"_**SONIC PAIN WAVE: FULLY CHARGED**_" The suit responded once more, as Nexus then ceased hovering and slammed both palms into the ground. The electrical charges that Nexus had built up in his dispersed into the ground, causing them to arc through the ground and hitting every cloned officer, but leaving the innocent officers unharmed, as the clones convulsed with green electrical surges before going limp.

"_**HOSTILE THREATS: NEUTRALIZED. CIVILIAN CASUALTIES: ZERO**_" The suit spoke once more, as Brendan had a small sigh of relief as he headed back towards the entrance, watching as DEO agents were already rolling up, exiting their vehicles.

Among the agents, was a very irate Alex Danvers, who simply walked up towards Nexus with arms folded over her chest. She looked back towards the other Agents, gesturing a hand towards the entrance to the police station.

"Go inside and check everyone, make sure nobody is hurt!" Alex ordered, in which the other agents responded right away. With Alex now looking back into the piercing blue orbs of Nexus.

"You had no right to engage them—" she was cut off when Nexus literally raised his hand in front of her.

"_**I had every right to. I said I would help Supergirl, but that doesn't mean I take orders from you. The job is done, the atmosphere will be clean in a matter of hours. And while you're planning strategies, people are dying. Sometimes, the only plan of attack, is to simply just attack.**_" Nexus explained, before walking around her and taking back off into the skies, a sonic boom being left in his wake as he disappeared from sight.

Alex simply sighed, while his actions were reckless, he did get here quick enough to prevent any further casualties. Perhaps his actions were justified. Her thoughts were cut off from the glimmer of chrome that flashed in her peripheral vision. She had to place a hand up to shield her eyes from the sight as she got a good look at what was blinding her vision.

It was a large semi truck parked near the intersection that connected with the precinct, primary red with a white stripe going down the side, along with the trailer that was connected with it. It felt almost out of place in this environment. Alex couldn't see any driver, mostly because the windows were completely blacked out.

Alex herself couldn't shake the feeling that it was watching her. That's when a thought crossed her mind. . .

. . .what if this truck was more than meets the eye?

She never even got a chance to fully figure it out as the rumble of the semi's engine overshadowed her thoughts. She began walking towards the truck, however, the truck was already rolling forward, pulling further and further away from her as Alex know she couldn't catch it, the silver trailer was already rounding the corner.

And then, it was gone.

* * *

The red and white Freightliner continued down one of the busy streets of National City, within the darkened cab, a screen on the center of the dash began playing back footage of Nexus's interaction with Alex. The video pausing and suddenly beginning use the image of Nexus's suit to generate a 3D image.

"_**Ratchet, are you receiving the data that I am transmitting—?**_" A deep, baritone voice rumbled within the cab, as a second voice responded back.

"**I am receiving, and I shall be able to determine a point of origin in a matter of hours. But, I must ask you, are you sure this is him? I know that he's been missing for years, but I don't want you to get your hopes—**"

"**I appreciate your concern, old friend. But, this is him. I can feel the energies of the Matrix emanating within him.**" The baritone voice explained

"**You made the choice of sending him away to protect him, and now you want to bring him back into your life? Why?...Why now?**"

The baritone voice responded back.

"**With _HIS_ return rapidly approaching, I fear there will be catastrophic results that come. And I do not want anything to happen to the one I promised Kaycee I would protect. . .**"

"**You know that I, and the other Autobots have your full support...Optimus.**" Ratchet responded.

"**Thank you, old friend. Give me the coordinates as soon as you finish locating him.**"

Optimus then cut the connection, as he shifted into high gear before heading further into the city.


	7. Father And Son

Author's Note: Phew! It's been a long while, I know. And I promise that I'll try to get some more chapters out there. I've been having difficulty trying to get some motivation once more. But let's hope that this'll help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Supergirl. They are owned by Hasbro, DC and The CW. The only thing I own are my OCs.

* * *

❛ **_I gotta get what I can and what I don't I gotta take_**

**_If it means everything than its something I gotta shake_** ❜

**The March — Hush**

Location: Andrews Air Force Base, Outskirts Of National City

After the encounter at the 5th Precinct, and collecting any tech remaining back at the DEO that they used, Brendan moved back to the Air Force base. Needless to say, he was exhausted. He had spent literally the last two weeks nearly dying, becoming a hero and now saving Supergirl from a toxic atmosphere.

And now, he was back home. All he wanted to do was sleep. His bed was in sight and he was ready to fall into it. And so, he did. Landing in the bed with a happy sigh as he buried his face in the pillow. He shut his eyes, letting the darkness overcome him as he finally relapsed into a blissful slumber.

* * *

_His eyes opened, and he didn't find himself in his bed no longer. But this time, he was laying on a metal surface. He pushed himself and found himself amongst a war torn metal landscape. He looked around him, and soon noticed that he was near corpses. But, they weren't human. . ._

_. . .they were Cybertronian! Their bodies gunmetal grey, lifeless and leaking with Energon. Their bodies riddled with bulletholes and slash marks as if they had literally been torn to pieces. Then a thunderous boom emitted from behind him, as suddenly the landscape shifted and morphed and he now found himself in the middle of a warzone!_

_Cybertronians, and more specifically Autobots and Decepticons, were battling it out. They were killing one another! Bodies literally dropping all around him. It was almost like something out of a nightmare!_

_He had to jump back to avoid an Autobot solider nearly falling on top of him as he fell flat on his back. A surge of pain going through him as he pushed himself up, only to find the landscape had change once more. Now, he was sitting in complete emptiness. It was a literally void of darkness._

_And that's when he saw it, two crimson orbs cut through the darkness. They weren't like Shatter, Dropkick or Blitzwing's optics. No, these were filled with malice, hatred, a thirst for blood. They stared right at him, and he stared right back as he couldn't seem to pull away._

**_"I will find you! And when I do, there will be nobody or no thing left in this universe that can challenge my will—!"_**

_A voice boomed, it was a bit raspy bound the tone was like that of a warrior. No, not a warrior. . .a monster, a monster warped by war. And that's when the eyes dashed towards him at high speed as Brendan shielded himself, only screaming as he felt himself succumb to the frightening being heading towards him._

* * *

Brendan's eyes snapped open, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. His eyelids remained open, stoic and unmoving, as if he had instead of waking up was instead moving in his sleep. His arms stretched out as they transformed into some sort of weapon. They didn't have barrels on them but instead a triangle shaped tip which began to surge with emerald energy.

They fired off, shooting arcs of green electricity all over the area. Several tables, support beams and windows were destroyed. The electrical currents were in fact so strong that they blew holes through the wall of the hanger itself, going skyward and creating a bright enough light for miles. . .

. . .one that every person in National City could see.

A few miles out, Shatter, Dropkick, and Blitzwing literally slammed on their brakes as they saw the lighting coming out from the base.

"**Oh no. . .**" Shatter said, literally assuming her jet form as Dropkick followed, flying after her in helicopter form as they rushed towards the base.

Further back, Optimus could see the lighting himself and he felt a STRONG tug from the Matrix, along with a series of emotions that weren't his own. He could feel fear, heightened terror. He shifted into high gear to head to the source.

Back at the DEO Headquarters, J'onn Jones's head snapped in the direction of the Air Force base miles away. He could see the glow of the lighting even from where he was standing as he slowly walked over towards the balcony. He could feel such strong emotions, the biggest and strongest emotion being fear, unparalleled terror and a loss of hope.

He finally reached the balcony, where Supergirl had apparently been waiting as well as she was staring at the arcs of green lighting surging from one location into the night sky. It was like something she had never seen.

She looked at J'onn, who had reverted back to his Martian Manhunter form as they simply nodded towards one another and flew towards the source of the lighting.

Back at the base, Brendan's screams only seemed to get louder before the weapons his arms had transformed into began to sputter out, the power seeming to have been completely sapped as they finally shut down.

Shatter burst through the now total hanger doors, rushing through the destruction to catch Brendan who had begun to fall forward. She caught him, cradling him in his arms. She could hear him, whimpering. Back when she was a Decepticon, she relished in listening to pathetic life forms whimper, but that was long ago.

Now, she could only feel her spark breaking as she listen to Brendan's soft cries. His forehead literally coated in sweat as he had finally awakened.

"Jesus Christ...there was so many of them...so many of them dead..." Brendan muttered, but it was loud enough for Shatter to register as her head hung. She knew exactly what had happened.

Blitzwing and Dropkick caught up, running up behind Shatter as they saw her cradling their charge in her arms.

"**He had them again. The visions returned, and it seems that the matrix pulled him into one of _HIS_ memories.**" Shatter said, gently stroking Brendan's back to try and soothe him, the latter nuzzling up to the warmth of the scarlet femme's frame.

Dropkick heard the sound of a sonic boom, as he transformed and turned around. Seeing Supergirl and Martian Manhunter arrive as they hovered in front of them. Instinctually, Dropkick and Blitzwing activated their weapons and aimed them at the two, the blonde Kryptonian holding her hands up to try and show she was not going to attack.

"**You! If I find out that you or your DEO had anything to do with this I'll—**" Shatter then placed a hand on her mate's shoulder, telling him to stand down.

"**They had nothing to do with this, and you know it. Don't misdirect your anger. . .**" Shatter reminded him, as Dropkick deactivated his weapons with Blitzwing following suit.

Supergirl, now feeling less threatened with weapons no longer being pointed at her hovered upwards towards Shatter as she saw her cradling the now sleeping Brendan in her arms.

"What happened?. . ." Was all she asked, looking down at him before looking back up into the crimson hues of the femme.

"**He had a waking nightmare. Due to his lineage, he was pulled into the Matrix and must've witnessed memories of Cybertron's war. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it's the first time he's displayed such a feat of power. . .** " Shatter explained, stroking Brendan's back still but gently.

Supergirl was about to answer, but the sound of an engine caught them off guard as everyone turned around to see a red, white and blue Freightliner Cabover Semi approach the entrance. The blinding white headlights ceased as to the shock of both Supergirl and Martian Manhunter, the truck began to transform, taking the shape of a large Cybertronian. Half his face obscured by a mask but still showed off electric blue orbs instead of the red ones they had all seen. The emblem on the shoulder of the Cybertronian was clear as day however:

It was the symbol of an Autobot.

Dropkick and Blitzwing didn't even say anything, instead stepping aside to let the larger mech through as he approached Shatter.

Shatter's own optics locked onto the mech's own, only to divert back to Brendan sleeping form.

The blue hues of the red and white mech met with Shatter's once more as she gently handed over Brendan to him, allowing the mech to cradle him. Almost immediately, Brendan's chest began to glow with a light blue energy, and at the same time the same glow began to emit from the mech's chest.

Brendan's body soon began to relax, as the mech holding him. Looked back up towards Shatter.

"**I've resonated with his spark, and have purged him from the nightmares he had to witness. For now, all we can do is wait for him to awaken. . .**" The mech spoke, his voice deep with a baritone hue to it. It was a voice of wisdom and leadership.

"**I thought the nightmares had finally stopped, that he'd never have to witness such terrible things again. But I guess we were simply just on borrowed time.**" Shatter replied, as the large mech nodded.

This time, Supergirl chimed in as she floated upwards to come face to faceplate with the large mech.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on? Who are you? What just happened and why did his chest glow like yours?" Supergirl asked, feeling a bit out of the loop.

The mech stared into the eyes of the Kryptonian, and after a few moments finally spoke.

"**My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots. And Brendan here. . .**

Optimus looked down at Brendan once more.

**. . .is my sparkling.**"

Supergirl's head tilted, unaware of the term.

"**In a much simpler term, Brendan is his child. His son.**" Shatter corrected, which caused Kara's eyes to widen as she looked between both him and Brendan.

". . .okay, can you say that again—?"


	8. The Aftermath

**Author's Note**: So, the last couple of chapters have been focused on Brendan, I know. But I wanted to build it up before I integrated him into Supergirl's storyline. The next chapter will definitely start that, and it might just possibly begin with Elseworlds.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or Supergirl. They are owned by Hasbro, DC and The CW. The only thing I own are my OCs.

* * *

❛ **they've promised that dreams can come true.**

** But forgot to mention that nightmares are dreams, too. . .**❜

** — Oscar Wilde**

Location: DEO HQ, National City.

Brendan was currently laying in a bed within the medical wing, fast asleep after his relapse back at the Air Force base. Outside, Supergirl, Alex Danvers, J'onn Jones ( in human form ), and the four holoforms of Shatter, Dropkick, Blitzwing and Optimus Prime watched as he slept.

Shatter's holoform was an African American woman in her late 30s, her hair slicked back with crimson streaks in her hair.

Dropkick's holoform was a younger male in his late 20s, with spiked hair with blue tips. His face showed visible scarring, mostly as a reminder as to what happened in 1987 following his death at the hands of B-127, now known as Bumblebee.

Blitzwing's holoform was an older gentleman, early 40s. He wore an an Air Force jumpsuit with long hair that had streaks of both red and grey.

Finally, Optimus Prime's holoform was a much older gentleman, he had a mustache with slightly messy hair, which was slightly concealed under a cowboy hat that bore the Autobot insignia on it.

"**The damage to the hanger was pretty bad, he managed to destroy most of the support beams on the upper level. It's amazing that the building didn't come down on top of him. Luckily, most of our weapons and gear managed to survive the destruction. We cannot say the same about the Nexus Suit. He must've been working on it beforehand because it ended being destroyed by one of the stray bolts, cut it right down the middle.**" Shatter explained, her head turning towards Optimus who pursed his lips together.

Shatter looked back towards Brendan's sleeping form, before looking back at Optimus.

"**You know you're going to have to tell him, right? He deserves to know the truth. . .**" She continued, with Optimus not saying a word but instead only listening.

That's when they noticed Brendan beginning to move, his eyes opening as he pushed himself up to notice that he was no longer in his bed. His reaction was that of sheer panic, throwing himself off the bed and preparing to make a run for the door but luckily, Shatter managed to get in front of the doorway with her hands on his shoulders.

"**Easy now. You're okay. . .**" She said to him, trying to calm him down. She could feel his tension just by touch alone. The muscles in his shoulders were wound up rather tight. Brendan's eyes were darting all around the room, noticing Alex, J'onn and Supergirl standing there staring at him.

"What happened?. . ." Was the first thing that came from his lips.

"**You had an episode again, and activated your stingers in your sleep. Long story short, the hanger is completely totaled. . .**" Shatter explained, feeling him tense up more.

"And what of the suit? The last I remember it was on the work bench. . ." He asked, feeling a bit worried. He should be, after all the suit was his own creation. He spent nearly two weeks building and perfecting its design.

"**Unfortunately, the suit was also destroyed. One of your stray stinger shots sliced it in half, destroyed the power core.**" Brendan's eyes closed shut, followed by a soft sigh escaping his lips as he rested his head on her shoulder.

That was when Optimus stepped in, catching Brendan's attention as he noticed the Autobot insignia on his cowboy hat. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked back at him with a nod, with her bringing Brendan over towards the bed and shutting the door behind them so they could talk.

"I'm almost tempted to lock him up in a cell. . ." Alex stated, still feeling uneasy about the techno-organic. After seeing his display of power, she had half a mind to luck him up and throw away the key.

"Unfortunately, we don't have that authority. It appears that Optimus Prime has some political ties, and a close friendship with the Secretary Of Defense. Cybertronian matters are to be handled by Optimus and his men, not the DEO." J'onn explained.

Supergirl, however was not letting them have this.

"I can't believe you would even consider locking him up! He doesn't need to be contained, he needs to be helped! And the fact you, my sister of all people, are so quick to give up on him—!"

"—Kara, you saw what he can do. What if he decides to use that power on US?" Alex was quick to counteract.

"He wouldn't! His father is the leader of the Autobots, and from what I learned back on Krypton, Optimus Prime is a wise, noble and caring leader. He believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. And from the short time I've known him, Brendan also shows those very same beliefs." Supergirl, or Kara as she was now referred to as, countered.

"Supergirl is right. Brendan does share the same beliefs and ideals as his father. And as someone who had literally changed sides because of him, it's assured that he'd NEVER be pushed that far." Dropkick added, as Alex was about to counter, but stopped.

She, of all people knew that it wasn't right to judge.

* * *

Back within the room, Brendan was only sitting there staring at the man who he was now told was his father. It was almost like this was a dream and that he'd wake up any moment back in the hanger, but no, this was real. This was happening and he couldn't wake up from it.

Optimus, was staring right back. The look in Brendan's eyes clearly showed that he had questions. He had expected this, after all everything that had happened to him only happened because of Optimus.

Finally, after a long silence, Brendan spoke up.

"Why did you abandon me?"

Shatter immediately looked at Brendan. "**Brendan! That's not right to—**"

"**It's alright, Shatter. . .**" Optimus stopped her, looking over at Brendan once more before continuing.

"**I didn't abandon you, I assure you. What I did was to ensure your safety. After your mother died, I felt unfit at the time to raise you, due to my duties as Autobot Leader. And so, I had to send you someplace where you could properly and safely grow. It was not an easy choice to make, in fact, it was one of the most difficult and painful decisions I ever had to make as Prime.**" Optimus explained, with Brendan's fist beginning to clinch up a bit. The knuckles becoming white.

"And you never bothered to come find me once you felt it was 'safe' enough?" Brendan asked, the anger in his voice clearly evident.

"**Once you vanished from the residence of your previous foster home, it had been nearly impossible to find you. I tried looking everywhere, but you managed to keep yourself hidden for so many years. Then once you appeared as Nexus, I knew then it had to be you. No human on this planet has ever seen the Autobot Elite Guard symbol before, and yet you used it as the symbol of your Nexus armor.**" Optimus continued on, Brendan's mind beginning to wander.

How DID he come up with that symbol? His mind back to the day he was making initial designs of the suit, and remembered how the symbol just appeared within his mind. He could never figure out where he had seen it before or how he could picture it so clearly. The more he thought about it, the more his anger subsided.

"**Once I made my way to National City, I began to observe you as much as I could until I could make certain that you were my child. And every time I was close enough to you, I could feel your spark through the Matrix Of Leadership. Which is impossible. It appears that, during your conception, the Matrix's energy fragmented off and merged with you.**"

That was when Brendan spoke up.

"What is this Matrix Of Leadership?"

"**The Matrix is an artifact that is passed down from leader to leader, it a portion of Primus's spark and is a conduit of his power. It grants infinite wisdom, as well as many other abilities that I have not yet discovered. We learned that after your birth, the energies of the Matrix bonded themselves with you. And overtime, the energies began to fuse with your own spark. This caused you to have a sort of telesthetic link with the Matrix, which is probably what kept causing you the nightmares you have been having.**" Optimus explained, allowing Brendan to process every bit of information.

"So, what I've been seeing—"

"**Are actually my own memories during the war on Cybertron. I am so sorry you had to witness such terrible things. I never wanted you to see what become of our homeworld. . .**" Optimus's head hung low for a moment, a sigh escaping his lips as Brendan got up from his spot.

This was a lot for him to take in, and he didn't prepare for his own father to come back into his life. He knew that he'd need time to adjust to this. That was when a hand found itself on his back, looking back to see Optimus.

"**If you desire some time to process this, I completely understand.**" Optimus told him, a soft nod following afterwards.

"Thank you. I just...this is so much...I need time..." He responded, which Optimus nodded once more.

That was when another thought crossed his mind, and he immediately snapped towards Shatter.

"I just realized, where the hell are we going to live now?. . ." He asked her, in which Shatter seemed to give a soft smile.

"**Supergirl, I mean Kara, has offered us a temporary place to live, at the farm her cousin, Clark lived on. He's staying there for a bit with his wife, Lois.**"

'_Kara? So that's her name? Hm, cute name._' He thought it himself, a snort leaving his lips afterwards.

"I guess it'll have to do. We'll move what we can from the hanger over to their residence for now. In the meantime, I'm gonna have to build a replacement Nexus suit. . . " Brendan said, his mind trailing off. He just realized that was going to be harder than it looked, as most of the equipment he used to build the original suit were scarce and hard to obtain.

That is when Optimus held out his hand, in his palm was a small flash drive with the Autobot Elite Guard symbol on it.

"**Ratchet had made this in advance, they are blueprints for a suit design. After the accident, I asked him to begin designing a replacement for your destroyed one. He wanted you to look at the design first before beginning construction.**" Optimus explained, as Brendan looked down at the drive before taking it gently from the Prime's hand.

He made his way over towards a nearby computer, which had been sitting in the corner as he plugged the drive in and began typing. Soon afterwards, images began popping up with the title 'MK III' in big bold letters.

His eyes widened, looking over the designs. He found himself astounded. Not only was this suit definitely more advanced, but it would utilize nanotechnology for activation. This would greatly benefit him in future events when quick transformation was required.

As he looked over the data, a grin began appearing on his lips. Shatter saw this, and began smiling herself.

"**He's definitely got his mother's smile. . .**" She said softly to Prime, who nodded with a soft smile of his own.

"**Indeed, he does. . .**"


End file.
